Super Turkish March Owata
Super Turkish March Owata is a song. Lyrics I woke up in the morning; I overslept; I have to hurry to change and go out (How troublesome, how troublesome, oh how troublesome!) I arrived at the station, but I don't have a pass; moreover, I can't find my wallet (Ah, what should you do? What should you do? Oh, what should you do?) I hurry back home (I hurry back home) – I'm really going to be late now (I'm really going to be late now) While I think I'm going to use my cell phone to contact my friend, the battery is dead and it won't work Owata! But it was such an important appointment Owata! I'll use some excuse like that Owata! The doors shut right in front of me Owata! And it's ten minutes until the next train (Sha-ba-da-ba...) Anyhow, if I don't somehow hurry and use a phone to contact my friend, he'll go back home I look for a pay phone, but when I find it and open my wallet I don't have any change It's good that I went to a nearby store and broke some of my money, but I can't remember anything like my friend's cell phone number Owata! But it was such an important appointment Owata! I'll use some excuse like that Owata! The time for our meeting came Owata! I don't have any choice but to go I got to the place for our appointment, and somehow it's filled with people (How troublesome, how troublesome, oh how troublesome!) Even if I look for my friend, I have a feeling I won't be able to find him (What should you do? What should you do? Oh what should you do?) I stopped by a convenience store (I stopped by a convenience store) and bought a phone charger (and bought a phone charger) I checked the message that had come in on my phone: "Something urgent came up, so I can't make it" Owata! So then why did I even come here? Owata! I don't have any outlet for my frustration Owata! So then why did I even come here? Owata! It's just afternoon and I'm simply at a loss (Ooh~) I only learned one thing (la la la la la~) (Ooh~) I should be better at charging my phone... (la la la la la~) Owata! (Thanks...) Gallery Song (Version 1) Kamui Gakupo looks at his injured ankle.PNG Kamui Gakupo doesn't notice he was on a donut block.PNG Kamui Gakupo falls down a pit.PNG Super Mario Vocaloid Title Card.PNG Super Mario Wallpaper on Kamui Gakupo's phone.png Super Mario Vocaloid Omake Mode Screen.PNG Kamui Gakupo finds eggplants in the sky.PNG Kamui Gakupo pressed the P Switch.PNG Kamui Gakupo collects some eggplants while falling.PNG Kamui Gakupo falls into an abyss.PNG Kagamine Rin hatches from her egg.PNG Kagamine Rin gets Kamui Gakupo to ride her.PNG Kamui Gakupo squishes Kagamine Rin.PNG Kagamine Rin becomes exhausted.PNG Super Mario Vocaloid Thank You Screen.PNG Song (Version 2) Kamui Gakupo finds something in the warp pipe.PNG Kamui Gakupo eats a Poison Mushroom.PNG Super Mario Vocaloid Game Over Screen.PNG Hatsune Miku as Luigi and Kagamine Rin as Yoshi.PNG Bonuses Part 1 Super Mario Vocaloid Japanese Introduction 1.PNG Kaito sees Meiko picking petals off a flower.PNG Kaito tries to grab Meiko.PNG Kaito gets stuck in a wall.PNG Kaito gives Meiko a glass of wine.PNG Meiko passes out from too much wine.PNG Kagamine Len chases Kaito.PNG Kamui Gakupo finds a Question Block.PNG Kamui Gakupo hits the Question Block.PNG Kamui Gakupo accidentally sliced a Super Mushroom.PNG Kamui Gakupo, Hatsune Miku, and Kagamine Rin on a platform.PNG Kamui Gakupo accidentally hits an On-Off Switch.PNG Kamui Gakupo, Hatsune Miku, and Kagamine Rin fall into an abyss.PNG Hatsune Miku looks at a Boo as Kamui Gakupo walks away.PNG Hatsune Miku pokes the Boo's eyes.PNG Kamui Gakupo and Hatsune Miku run away from the Boo.PNG Super Mario Vocaloid Thank You Screen.PNG Bonuses Part 2 Super Mario Vocaloid Japanese Introduction 2.PNG Kamui Gakupo looks at a Boo.PNG Kamui Gakupo drew on the Boo.PNG The Boo hits Kamui Gakupo's face.PNG Kamui Gakupo picked an apple for Kagamine Rin.PNG Kagamine Rin eats the apple.PNG Kamui Gakupo gets confused about Kagamine Rin's face.PNG Kamui Gakupo encounters Kaito in his Koopa Clown Car.PNG Kamui Gakupo stabs the Koopa Clown Car with his sword.PNG Kaito hits his head on the ceiling.PNG Meiko knocks on the door.PNG Kamui Gakupo hears knocking from behind the locked door.PNG Kamui Gakupo gets smashed by the door Meiko is walking on.PNG Kamui Gakupo looks away from the sign.PNG Kamui Gakupo encounters enemies wearing masks resembling his face.PNG Kamui Gakupo takes off the masks.PNG Super Mario Vocaloid Thank You Screen.PNG Trivia *The characters don't wear their Mario character costumes in the full song. Category:Songs